


Tenderness Helps

by flickawhip



Series: Chyna Imagines [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Sickness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 07:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15576915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Chyna takes care of a sick reader...





	Tenderness Helps

\- You have no idea when you got sick  
\- You just know it sucks  
\- Everything hurts  
\- You miss being in the company of other people  
\- You miss it a lot  
\- Chyna at least finds a reason to stick around  
\- She’s sweet  
\- A little nervous  
\- Definitely fussy  
\- You can tell she cares  
\- She’s almost tearful  
\- She hates that you got sick  
\- She hates that nobody told her until two days had passed  
\- She would have been at your side instantly  
\- She feeds you  
\- She helps you when you want to move  
\- Sometimes she carries you  
\- She’s gentle  
\- Kind   
\- You can’t help but love her for caring  
\- She blushes when you comment  
\- “I just... want to help.”  
\- You find it very sweet  
\- She’s usually so strong  
\- So stubbornly ‘fine’  
\- She does try not to be demanding  
\- Even when she’s clearly worried about you  
\- She likes when you finally tell her to sit  
\- Dragging her with you to the bed  
\- She’s warm   
\- You can’t help but nestle into her  
\- Smiling when her breath hitches  
\- She curls her arms around you  
\- You fall asleep easily  
\- She’s still there when you wake up  
\- Sometime during your sleep you crawled on top of her  
\- She’s still warm  
\- Her smile is soft  
\- Her eyes softer  
\- She’s clearly content like this  
\- Happy even  
\- She could have moved you easily  
\- She let you sleep  
\- She’s still holding you  
\- “Sorry...”  
\- You try to move  
\- She tightens her grip a little  
\- “No... stay...”  
\- She speaks softly  
\- Her voice is a little shy  
\- “It’s... nice... being held.”


End file.
